Dead on the Surface
by aznwhitespot
Summary: Ch. 4 Up! A couple are seen dead in an apartment apartment building. Daisuke is now being placed as the murderer, but is he really the one?
1. Date to Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or its characters. I also have no relation to Bandai or Toei Animation. People's names are left in Japanese romanji, not the English dubbed names. Thank you. 

**Note:** After reading my fanfic, please consider sending a review. It will be most appreciated. [This story takes place one year after Season 02 when everything is done and done. The 25-year reunion at the end of the show never took place.

**Second Note: **You will know why it is called "Dead on the Surface" after reading this first chapter. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Begin J.

_Dead on the Surface_ by Pinoydude  
Co-Categories: Drama/Mystery  
Sub-category: Romance  
Chapter 1

On Wednesday, Takeru Takaishi's mother was going off to a business trip at Kyoto. She had to submit a novel she was writing for many months already. She was packing up her things, and hotel reservation when Takeru began speaking to her. "Hey Mom, on Friday, I'm thinking of going out with Hikari, to see a romantic movie that she likes, and I want to buy her a gift. You think it's okay if I go while you are out?"

"Sure, you've been planning this for a while haven't you? You have been asking me the same question over and over again for the past month already. I'm surprised you are still up to it," answered Mrs. Takaishi.

"Yes Mom, thank you!!" Takeru said with excitement, " Thank you so much. I love you." He always says, "I love you" whenever his mom finishes completing her sentence. He wanted to make sure his mom kept thinking about him. But then she always answers…

"Yeah right…" his mom said sarcastically, "Just make sure you lock the door, and also, don't answer the phone unless there's a message, all right Take-kun?" And his mom always said that to him whenever she left. She would always think something would happen to her baby every time she would leave, and she'd never forget to say those same words.

"Yes mother, I will. Don't worry," Takeru announce also to his mom rolling his eyes.

"And don't forget to give Hikari the happiest day of her life, okay Sweetheart? If you do, you'll make Mom proud of you, and maybe you two can get married. Well of course you will, you know she's the only one –"

"Oh, just be quiet now," Takeru cut her off and blushed. Then, his mom left for the door to the subway just a few blocks down.

Two days passed by quickly as Takeru waited anxiously. After he got off from school on Friday afternoon, Takeru was excited about his list of plans for Hikari and him on what they would do on that night. He had a pocket full of crumpled paper, with sentences that would be sure to compliment his love. The two were off to see a movie just right down the block called _Aishiteru_. (A/N: I believe the title in English would be called "Love", but I don't know much Japanese. :-P) They wanted to show their relationship towards each other by seeing a romantic movie, of course. Then afterwards, Takeru would bring Hikari to his apartment and try to find a way to cook her dinner. His brother Yamato came by to say, "Hello," and, "Good luck" on Friday afternoon before he went to his friend's house, and his band rehearsals. He has been going to for the concert his band is going to hold in two weeks. He also left his young brother some ingredients and recipes that will work for the dinner.

The blonde haired boy was getting ready to stop by the house of his brown-eyed girl. "Oh, I hope everything is ready. I need this to turn out just right…just the way I planned it," he said. He took his favorite, ironed green and yellow long sleeved shirt from his closet, and placed it carefully and gently over his head. "I want to make sure I don't get out there looking like a bum," Takeru laughed, "that's why I ironed this shirt for one hour to get all the wrinkles off." Then he wore his teal colored shorts and placed his beach hat that was placed on a rack with the spot saying, "USE FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS" It's not surprising that he has several of the same hat for each day. He put on cologne and took 6,000 yen (more than 50 dollars) from his money vault and walked out the door making sure everything was locked. He also remembered to bring his dark green windbreaker just in case. "TAKERU _of Hope_" was written on the top right of the windbreaker.

Takeru walked all the way to the florist shop, which happened to be out of the way from Hikari's house, and bought the best roses he can find with 4,800 yen (saving the rest for his movie tickets). "I hope she will like these; I saved months of allowance just to spend on this night. I'm going to go broke the next morning!" He joked at himself, while walking tirelessly to Hikari's house. He got to the door and heard a conversation from her house.

"Hikari, what are you getting ready for?" said Taichi. It seemed that he sounded astonished; probably by the way Hikari may look like when Takeru sees her at the door.

"Oh… just getting ready for Takeru to pick me up, he's taking me to the hit romance movie that everyone has been raving about. Where are you off to Taichi-sama? You look quite prepared yourself"

"As a matter of fact, I am going to walk to Sora's place at right now, and we will go to a fancy restaurant for dinner that I saved up with all my life savings. (…_With all his lifesavings?_ Takeru kept eavesdropping, wondering if what he had was enough to please his girlfriend)We will also be heading to the park for a nightly walk around the park, so finally I can take her back from Yamato, your boyfriend's brother," Taichi announced. (Takeru took down notes of Taichi's conversation to say to Yamato) Taichi murmured, "_That's for showing off with his new music band at that Chirstmas show before"_ He then added, "Well I better get going, just hope Takeru won't keep you waiting the whole night, I'll beat him up if he did."

"Alright, what ever you say…" Hikari responded sarcastically, "I'll beat you and Takeru up if you beat him up. Actually, I'd beat you up more than him," Hikari said as if she was trying to be funny.

"Well see you later," Taichi opened the door, and Takeru had his ear placed by where the closed door would have been. "Oh hi, Takeru… you came right in time. Your girlfriend is waiting for you five feet away from me."

Takeru stuttered and sweat dropped, "Oh…A-Al-right, Taichi-sama. Th-Thank you…" Takeru was red and embarrassed for Hikari seeing him eavesdropping. It looked like Hikari was giggling, and Taichi was walking right out of the gate. 

Takeru took a look at _her_. She was beautiful and sexy to his mind. Daisuke, their classmate who also falls for Hikari, would probably die right on the ground seeing her. She wore a pink-sleeved white shirt. In the front of the shirt, it said in big letters, "Bishojoun Princess" in a red heart edged with sparkling glitter. She wore tight blue jeans around her legs and white sneakers with blue parallel stripes starting from the top right and descending down to the bottom left. She also wore the pinkish white hat from that day she went on a world tour with the group of teenagers to save the world, and her traditional hairclip was at the same place to bat. She also wore a red bandana that had folds in the front and tied on the side of her neck. Takeru was just staring at her drooling from his mouth, like he was frozen in place and almost knocked out. He didn't know how to compliment her good looks and just stuttered, "Uh, O-Okay… you-you wa-want to go-o nu-now?"

"Yes Take-san! I'd love to," Hikari answered. It looked like she didn't have any effect to Takeru's nervousness, and she made Takeru hold her hand.

_Damn, I am lucky to have a girl like her. I don't know how she'd still go out with me by the way I talked to her. Maybe it was the flowers. Hmm… I'll just play it by ear to see if I can still impress her with the movie and dinner,_ Takeru thought in his mind. He was quite happy; they have been friends for many years, like when they were babies. He still didn't know if this would be counted as her being his girlfriend or anything, but he did give her flowers, fact there.

Takeru and Hikari walked side by side to the Odaiba City Multiplex 02 just on the other side of the highway. It looked like Hikari was feeling cold, so Takeru lent her his dark green windbreaker; guess he liked a lot of green stuff. The blonde haired boy felt a warm tingly feeling inside of him when he saw her happy and relaxed.

They used the crosswalks and looked left and right while the traffic light was red. He pushed her faster to keep her from getting hurt by the rumbling noises of the white lights waiting to pass through. When they finally arrived, Takeru paid for two tickets for the movie they were planning to see at that very moment. Lasting for three hours, [quite a long movie isn't it? Didn't I mention it was director's cut edition?] They didn't expect to get home until 9:00 PM.

*          ~          *         ~          *

The couple went back to his place at the apartment at 9:30 from the movie theatre, so Takeru could attempt to make a decent dinner for his pretty brunette who was in the bathroom getting her make up on. As he put the food on plates and set the table, the doorbell rang. Takeru heard it ring and decided to open the door. He did not remember his promise to his mother about opening the door when she wasn't home, and also he didn't have a screen door or a keyhole to check whom it was. Hikari walked out of the bathroom, and Takeru opened the door without thinking. A man rushed in with a gun facing the couple.

*          ~          *         ~          *

Takeru's brother, Yamato walked home from his band practice. His head ached, and he had no voice, because he had been playing the guitar and singing all night long. He didn't know what was going on; he only knew that he was walking to the apartment building to visit his brother, and maybe he could sleep over for the night to get some rest. [By the way, Takeru's and Yamato's parents have been divorced and Takeru lives with his mom while Yamato lives with his dad, so Yamato seldom comes to his brother's place and visit and vice versa.] A mysterious figure, about the same size (same or less), as Yamato, rushed toward him and bashed right onto him recklessly. He/she had a hood and a cap on, and looked like he/she had red hair.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! YOU ---!" Yamato yelled finally realizing he can speak now. But the guy just kept running down the sidewalks, until he couldn't be seen. Yamato, with his head still hurting, didn't really catch all of his details and kept walking to the elevator and then down the hall.

He went to the end of the hallway at the apartment complex and saw the door. _"Why is the door to my brother's apartment wide open?"_ Yamato thought. Then he added everything together. _"Wait… mysterious figure, open door, dang my head aches… Okay now, that means that…OH NO!" _Yamato started rushing to the apartment, realizing something terrible must have happened.  "What the…" he whispered. Right when he got in, the whole room was ransacked: pillows and seat cushions were everywhere, drawers were dropped down from the cabinets, the television smashed (oh no!!!), and the food plates were still intact, cold and hasn't even been eaten. 

Yamato couldn't believe his eyes. He looked in terror. _Has this place been robbed? Is everything okay? OH I FORGOT! HIKARI! TAKERU! WHERE ARE THEY? _ Yamato ran through all the unorganized rooms, going through all the obstacles of furniture in the way. He ran through each room yelling, "HIKARI!!!!! TAKERU!!!!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT????? TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!!!" He looked in the last room of the house… in which that was… Takeru's…room… He looked into the room. "OH MY GOD!" Yamato's heart burst.

Hikari and Takeru were lying on the ground. They weren't moving. Hikari's mouth was wide open, and her eyes were wide open. It was the worst thing that could happen. She was dressed a bit differently then before also. She only had a plain pink T-shirt; She wore a white pair of short pants, and her hairclip and socks were still on. It looked like the clothes were forced onto her body. Her arms were embracing Takeru's neck. Takeru, on the other hand, was obviously injured, in which that was an understatement. His beach hat was upside down two feet away from him, left alone with no owner. 

Takeru's body, though, was shot two times at the top right of his chest, and he had a bullet that went right into his skull. A puddle of red was expanding from Takeru, being absorbed by the carpet in his room; the liquid from the carpet made Takeru's side all red with the murky material, and stained the side of Hikari's clothes. Hikari's bandana also looked untied, and there were bruises around her neck. The two looked like they were posed on the carpet after they were played around with. They were still hugging each other, but they were motionless and they looked like they were going to get ready to kiss each other.

"HELL NO!" Yamato raced towards the phone. His fingers trembled. 9… 1… 1… "POLICE!!! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!!! MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER AND MY BROTHER ARE DEAD!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! OH MY… AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yamato's head ached more and more, and suddenly he collapsed through cardiac arrest because this happened. The police answered, "We will get there as soon as possible. Hello? Hello…? Are you there?"

*          ~          *         ~          *

"POLICE LINE – DO NOT CROSS," said the yellow tape across the door of the Takaishi apartment place. Sawhorses were blocking the opening of the apartment building, and all the residents inside their homes in the building, were told to stay inside and not come out for a while. Mrs. Takaishi was traveling straight home from Kyoto when she heard something terrible has happened.  Mr. Ishida, Yamato's father and Takeru's step dad was outside the building with thin eyes that looked like they were going to cry. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, Hikari's parents, and Taichi, were standing there near Mr. Ishida with their heads down to the pavement of the parking lot.

Then they saw Yamato who was given CPR for his cardiac arrest by the EMS unit. They told Mr. Ishida he was going to be fine, it was only minor. Then they sent Yamato to the ambulance, with sirens, so cars will get out of the way.

Mr. Ishida and Mr. Yagami went to the policeman that came out of the complex. They both asked, "IS MY LITTLE (DAUGHTER/SON) ALRIGHT? LET ME SEE (HER/HIM)! GET ME IN THERE!!!"

The policeman answered back in bewilderment, "Well we aren't sure of the conditions yet, but when we do, we will get back to you." The policeman knew that was a lie. He knew those two kids were already long gone since the time of the call, but he couldn't say it to the fathers. There was no way he could break it to them. He went back toward the apartment with his hat being held on his chest.

As the policeman got back, he invested the crime scene. Everybody had to figure out who killed these two bright children; why did there lives have to be taken? A detective named Misaru Konasawa investigated the scene. He went over to the bodies. "What do you have coroner?"

The coroner said, "The boy is named Takeru Takaishi, his parents had just got divorced and his mom is coming back from her business trip from Tokyo. His stepbrother Yamato was questioned when he became conscious for a bit. He says that the two were on a date together and were eating dinner, but then he passed out again and was given CPR going to the ambulance." She notified, "the 16 year old was shot by three .25 bullets and looked like he's been laying there for at least two hours.

The detective then asked, "Oh alright then, let me right that down. Say… what do you have on the girl there?" He pointed at Hikari who was lifeless looking straight to the bloodstained boy beside her.

"Her name is Hikari Yagami, also 16, the same as Takeru, it looks like the murderer really did it on her, rape, strangled her with her bandana she was wearing on the same night, and forced on clothes that he found elsewhere. We found her original set of clothes in the master bedroom," the coroner was almost breaking down at what happened to Hikari, "and the murderer had left birth control pills in the master bedroom. It was probably to keep from giving away his DNA to us, so we are quite oblivious on who had done this."

"Is that all?" Detective Misaru asked.

The coroner was already showing tears, "No it keeps going. We found two chairs and two sets of rope in the bathroom. We think that both of them were tied up at gunpoint, and the boy was led into his bedroom first, shot, and the girl was in the master bedroom. That's all I have."

"Thank you very much. I wrote all of that down," Misaru responded, "Tell me if you find anything else alright? Thank you." He left the apartment in grief.

*          ~          *         ~          *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Well that's the first chapter of my story. Thank you for reading. Sorry if I killed the two best characters in the world. Hehe. I'll keep continuing with this. See ya.


	2. Taking the News

**[Annoying] Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or its characters. I also have no relation to Bandai (or Toei Animation). People's names are left in Japanese romanji, not the English dubbed names. Thank you.  
**Note:** After reading my fanfic, please consider sending a review. It will be most appreciated. And thank you for all of you who have read my story so far. As long as I know people are reading it, I will continue. J

_Dead on the Surface_ by Pinoydude  
Co-Categories: Drama/Mystery  
Sub-Category: Tragedy  
Chapter 2

YAGAMI HOUSEHOLD :: Day One, 11:00 PM  
(Part One)

At nighttime Taichi Yagami, Hikari's brother, ordered an emergency meeting with his group of friends that they met at their so-called trip they all had about a year ago. He called up on Hikari's friends: Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji, an intellectual couple who were as close as Hikari with Takeru, and Daisuke Motomiya, an obnoxious leader of their group during their trip. They were the intermediate group that was always together. Taichi also managed to bring Sora Takenouchi, part of Taichi's and Yamato's love triangle. Yamato, the young victim's brother, couldn't make it because he was in the hospital still trying to recuperate the shock of what he found. Even though Yamato was a strong willed man, he never had seen a death, actually two, right in front of his eyes leading him to suffer mentally. 

Everyone was all discussing to each other in bewilderment about why they were all called upon to the Yagami residence at eleven o'clock at night. Basically no one knew about the crime except Taichi who still stood up silent near the television. News of the murders didn't break right away, and people living in the apartment buildings, interestingly enough, thought little of the sirens from the ambulances and the police blocking traffic on the busiest Odaiba streets.

"Why are we all here may I ask?" Daisuke was adjusting his googles, "And where is Hikari? Humph, I bet TP took her away to the movies without notifying me to take her first." Takeru's nickname to some people was TK, yet this idiot forgets the last letter every time. "And I need to leave, I have to watch Furi Kuri [another anime/OVA]. I want to see if Naota will spit out a sexy lady out of his head next."

Taichi yelled at him, "Just shut the hell up please Dai? You can just leave if you don't want to hear the news that I am about to announce to you. It is very important and should not be intervened." Daisuke knew he was in a bad mood. It looked like Daisuke just wanted to test Taichi's attitude. First, it is because he doesn't know any of the news yet, and also because he doesn't have common sense. Taichi didn't want to take any of this nonsense from Daisuke.

"Fine… what ever you say…" Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I won't bother you." Taichi was wondering why Daisuke was acting insubordinate to him. Taichi was always his idol during soccer practice in which they had every Sunday, but of course, he's Daisuke.

"Okay everybody," Taichi announced, "I have something to show everybody on the television. This is what happened earlier today that has become a tragedy to us all. Unfortunately, I was going to bring Yamato, but he is at the hospital recovering from a mental pain."

Miyako said, "What do you mean mental pain? What happened to Yamato?"

Taichi ignored Miyako and placed his finger perpendicular over his mouth and said "Shh…" He got the remote control and turned on the television. For some peculiar reason, he caught the right channel and timing.

The television clicked on, "BROADCAST LIVE FROM OJB (Odaiba, Japan Broadcasts) HERE WE REPORT BREAKING NEWS BY MIRA SINURA. 'Thank you. As you can see here at the Odaiba apartments tonight, there are two teenagers that have been murdered. It is an atrocity that has broken the Odaiba barriers of the crime rate of .01%, in which we never had a report like this for over ten years. The names of the two who were found were: a blonde 16-year old, Takeru Takaishi," Shock and gasps rose from the group, "and Hikari Yagami, also 16 but brunette," A hellhole of screams and cries were coming from the girls watching. "The apartment door was somehow unlocked before the intruder came in and then struck at the children with gunshots and rape."

"The witness who saw this is by the name Yamato Ishida, the victim's stepbrother. He was rushed over to the hospital after the police found him in cardiac arrest and lying on the floor after he called 911. Fortunately, it was only a minor thing, so he will be able to recover in the next week." As the reporter said this, ambulance workers from the steps of the complex carried two black body bags, of the same size of Hikari and Takeru, at each end of the handles while in the middle, the bags were drooping almost to the floor. They were placed in the ambulance vehicle, yet the sirens didn't go on. "Reporting live from the Odaiba Complex, Mira Sinura of OJB, back to you."

"Thank y–," the broadcaster said, but was cut off by Taichi's turning off the television.

All the men in the room watching the broadcast were silent and looked like they were almost about to cry while trying to hold it in, especially for Daisuke, being the loud mouth before the TV was on, had his head all the way down weeping silently. Yet the girls, Miyako and Sora, were shedding puddles trying to forget what actually happened. Taichi was still being silent and he was still trying to hold back the water falling from his eyes. All of the people were crying and also trying to pray for their two beloved friends for the next ten minutes.

"Why did they have to die damn it!" Taichi screamed in pain. He couldn't stand what was going on here, and he broke the stillness of the room.

Ken answered, "Taichi-sama, please don't yell, we've been through terrible times like this before in the Digital World [referring to a place they had as their own], and we have to try to live with it.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Sora screamed in a piercing, hoarse tone, "I'VE KNOWN THOSE TWO FOR ABOUT ALL MY LIFE, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW WELL YOU ARE TAKING THIS!" She knew how Taichi felt and wouldn't want to let him down.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE SORA! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE TAICHI FEEL BETTER, THAT'S ALL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO STRIKE BACK!" Daisuke said, "WE NEED TO COME ACROSS A WAY TO RESOLVE THIS CONFLICT WITHOUT CAUSING UP AN UPROAR."

Sora said sarcastically back to Dai, "Oh so now you think your king of the goggle heads, eh now Mr. Hypocrite. You and your talk before THE NEWS EVEN STARTED!" She couldn't stand it that Daisuke was talking back to someone who was years older than him.

Taichi then left for the door of the room. "No! I didn't mean you Taichi!" Sora tried to reach for him. She thought that when she said "goggle head" Taichi got offended, since he wears goggles on his head too, but it seems that Taichi was only going because he couldn't take part of the miserable conversation while his sister was lying in a darkened body bag in a serene driven ambulance. Everyone else was still sitting there un-chaperoned from the host of the meeting.

Miyako, who was sitting in the background somewhere, finally announced, "I think we made Taichi a bit mad, don't you think? You all don't know what he has been going through and Yamato who lost his brother too, who is recovering from the state of shock he had when he found them. Oh, I didn't mean _he found them_. I… actually… I'll just be quiet now."

Everyone left the Yagami place except for Daisuke who was hanging around in the house going to say, "sorry" to Taichi about what he said earlier. "Taichi-sama? I wish I didn't say what I said before. I just didn't think this sort of thing could happen in our neighborhood, and here I am acting like my old unbearable nature."

"It's fine Dai, no problem; don't worry about it…" Taichi was sitting on the couch, teary-eyed and inhaling back from his nose running.

Daisuke started for the door inaudibly. As he opened the door, he glanced at Taichi, who was red in the face in which was hidden by two hands. His head was down all the way that Taichi could only see the floor. Daisuke frowned for that moment and slowly closed the door back to his apartment… _to his apartment_… 

*          ~          *         ~          *

ODAIBA CORONOR'S OFFICE AND FORENSICS :: Day Two 3:00 PM  
(Part Two)

"Detective Misaru," the medical examiner announced, "Okay detective," The medical examiner lifted up the white cover on the autopsy table. Misaru was being prepared to glimpse what was under it. Hikari lay there peacefully, her eyes closed, except there were marks around her body because she put up a hard fight trying to get away from her murderer. "I have found ligature marks on this girl's neck here, you see? It looks like the murderer tied her bandana, that she was wearing, around her neckline." The ME then enclosed the white sheet covering the victim, Hikari.

"I believe he didn't use a belt or anything of his own, eh? It'd probably be too common to use it for strangulation. This bastard had her bandana, THAT SHE WAS WEARING, around her neck. He unlaced the red bandana and abusively used it to tie it to her neck as tight as possible. Damn, this guy must have really planned this out.

The examiner continued, "I also have been looking through the girl's body for any foreign substances or semen. It appears that there is no sign of drugs or alcohol in her body. I also recognize that she has been raped due to the rape kit I used this morning, but I can't find any semen or anything from the murderer. He must've used a condom. It looks like the durable kind that doesn't break easily. We couldn't find the condom though; it wasn't found any where in the crime scene. We only saw the wrapper. Well anyway, according to my findings, he or she forced on clothes he or she had, and posed her with Takeru." The ME drew to a close and then suddenly grew silent.

Misaru bawled, "What do you mean? You have to find something! You know I don't want this to become a cold case if that's what you are assuming. I've seen too much of it in the past, and I am not willing to see it again!" Misaru became pissed and started clutching his stress ball he always took along with him, because he was under an immense deal of pressure.

"I'm not saying anything certain detective, but trust me, we are going to try our hardest on this. Scouts honor…" the medical examiner joked, realizing only that Misaru was not smiling back. _I can't believe she can gag at a time like this_ Misaru thought.

The medical examiner then moved to the other table of the room with the boy with blonde hair. He also was lying down on the autopsy table basically covered by the mysterious ashen sheet. The ME uncovered him, "Takeru," looking at the tag on his toe "was shot three times, one in the middle of the forehead, and two through his chest." He was basically untouched compared to the girl who was made humiliated in the crime scene.

"That is all the information I have at this point about the murders. I'll get back to you on what I found on their clothes." She had a paper bag of Takeru's bloodied green and yellow clothes with his special beach hat, and a bag for Hikari's pink blouse and blue jeans placed on top of the counter. Her bandana was placed in a sanitary plastic bag for evidence. She covered Takeru's body and walked off to Misaru.

Misaru closed his eyes trying to maintain from thinking any further. "All right, thank you very much." He gave the examiner his work phone number to keep in touch and left.

Misaru ended the note. _How could anyone have done such a thing? This guy is really something; I wonder how he can make a crime scene so hard to figure while keeping away from evidence. I just have to get into this a bit further if I want to make sure those two kids rest in peace._

*          ~          *         ~          *

YAGAMI HOUSEHOLD :: Day Two, 3:00 PM  
(Part Three)

Taichi was lying down in bed until three o'clock still thinking of his memories with his little sister. While he was doing this, he heard his parents conversing with each other quietly with papers ruffling through his bedroom door. Taichi was assuming they were starting to fill in papers that would take care of the funeral costs for Hikari.

"Our baby… died in the worst way possible… I thought she was going to marry Takeru, those two were always together hand in hand. I certainly could have been a grandmother at the rate they were going. I even imagined Hikari to live up to at least one hundred years old, since she recovered from her illness," Mrs. Yagami said. There is some background information to this. About eight years ago, Hikari was diagnosed by a severe sickness, which led her to stay in bed often and vomit when in the bathroom. She was often left at home when her family went out, which the doctor thought would cure her. Her parents thought she wouldn't live up to fourteen years old by the way she was fighting this.

Fortunately, in about less than three years, she recovered fully from her sickness, and was able to go with her family everywhere, especially with her older and faithful brother Taichi, who was nice to her in every manner. Hikari's parents now thought she'd be living a healthy life for a long time, and they were held in a worse state of awe thinking that karma wasn't by their daughter's side for the rest of her life. Mr. Yagami answered his wife, "Well, me too… I wished she would have been rich and famous and give all the credits to her old man," he then scoffed and his face became saddened, "but here we are… trying to find a way to give the best for our daughter's afterlife, God bless her now. We have descended to debt now, which we must recover but that isn't the major problem. It is that we lost our only girl… that shined _light_ upon us (pun not intended for those who watched the series) that made sure we were never upset or mad."

Taichi remembered all those good times way back when, even when he had responsibility of her in a parallel world called the Digital World. He remembered her whistle she would take around with her blowing it to everyone around, in which they would all notice her and wave. He remembered the thought of Hikari being a photographer. She would always take pictures of everybody, especially him, and place them in her photo scrapbook to show everyone. But those times have ended now… now that she will no longer brighten up his life with her smile, yet she will always remain in her brother's heart forever…

*          ~          *         ~          *

END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Second chapter done… I hope you liked it. Compliment or flame me all you want, so I know what I am doing next time. :-P If this should be rated more than a PG-13, tell me, because yeah, it seems to be a bit graphic and strong language comes at certain points. Well when you are finished reading my story completely. YES YOU MUST UNDERSTAND IT! Please send in a review. Thanks.


	3. Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or its characters. I also have no relation to Bandai or any relation to the making of Digimon. People's names are left in the script of the Japanese version, not the English dubbed names. Thank you.  
**Note:** After reading this story, please consider sending a review. It will be most appreciated. And thank you for all of you who have read my story so far. As long as I know people are reading it, I will continue. J Well… well I don't have time to procrastinate…

_Dead on the Surface_ by Pinoydude  
Co-Categories: Drama/Mystery  
Chapter 3

YAGAMI HOUSEHOLD :: Day Two, 4:00 PM

(Part One)

Knock knock… Detective Misaru was waiting quite patiently as he was waiting for the woman to open the door. "I'm coming," the feminine voice responded as her walking sounded as though her slippers were flapping about on the soft carpet. The pacing of her steps sounded a bit awkward as she was trying to reach the door. Misaru flashed his badge at the door's eyehole and the door opened five seconds later.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm here to investigate on your…"

"Yes I know why you are here detective. Please sit down; Let me pour you a cup of tea," The woman, supposedly Hikari's mother went into her small, but quaint kitchen and came back with a hot cup and a saucer. The detective noticed her hair was all in different directions and she had sounded tired and upset, in which Misaru assumed she was crying the whole night long last night. "I had to go over the funeral bills with my husband in the next room, and I just could not walk straight to open the door. Sorry."

"It's no problem Mrs. Yagami. I just need to know some information. I assure you, this will help in our search for the murderer. First question, what kind of friends did Hikari hang out with recently?" Detective Misaru asked.

Mrs. Yagami hesitated for a small period. "Oh… she has been out with the same group. Everyday they all stay out through the afternoon and do homework. They usually talk around the school area, especially inside the computer room. I would not know if this would be important to you, but she was always with Takeru. They would always be out at the movies and around the mall."

"Is there any one that could have held a grudge against Hikari in any way, or maybe Takeru? You know, any one that didn't like them or was obsessed with any of them?"

"Well I cannot say directly to you," Mrs. Yagami was trying to remember, "but there is this one person that really stuck out to me named…

*          ~          *         ~          *

ODAIBA'S FIRST PRECINCT :: Day Two, 5:00 PM

(Part Two)

"Daisuke Motomiya is it?" Misaru asked with curiosity. He was wearing a dark azure vest hanging on his solid dirty yellow tee shirt, with baggy short pants. He had Speedy goggles on top of his spiky hair. He looked at the boy, trying to find any meticulous body movements. The room was dully gray. A voice recorder was set at the end of the table. There was a suspicious looking mirror that seemed as if someone was watching on the other side, watching the boy's every move.

"Yes, why do you want me here now? You just took me out from going to a very important soccer game, you could have waited a bit," Daisuke uttered. Daisuke was not a great person to talk to. Everybody would find him obnoxious and unintelligent, because he would always try to find a way to stick to Hikari's side, and he would keep Takeru away from her forever. This would always backfire, as Hikari would never leave Takeru.

Misaru continued, "Don't be hasty now sir. We just need to ask you some questions, for our files. You are not being accused of anything." He just spitted out all the answers for Daisuke, because he knew he would be asking those questions. He has also seen other kids life Daisuke, so he did not want to lead Daisuke and himself into any complications

"Yeah right, you damn fraud," Daisuke rolled his eyes around and scoffed, "Give me my attorney and then I will talk to you." There was no way Misaru could stop this. Japan, with rights as close to America, allows suspects to stay quiet and can have the right to an attorney. With this in mind, Misaru cannot do anything to force Daisuke to speak.

"Alright there son, who's your attorney?" He spoke calmly but acted as if Daisuke was only an immature toddler. "Do you need to call him up?" He asked.

"Yes, I have my cell phone with me, I will call him up. Can you leave?" Daisuke was taking his cellular phone from his zippered pockets, yet the zipper was jammed. He mumbled, "Damn zipper, it must be broken. I knew I should've worn my jeans," he asked politely in a nervous matter, "Can I use your phone?"

*          ~          *         ~          *

Misaru left the room while Daisuke was talking to his lawyer on the phone. "That sixteen year old kid has a lawyer?" Misaru thought in surprise. I think he was preparing for this… He left to get a cup of coffee while Daisuke was talking. He waited and did some office work for twenty minutes. After the time was through, Misaru strutted back into the room only to find Daisuke with a compact disk player on the table with his headphones on his head. It sounded like the music was from the Japanese rock band, _The Pillows_.

"Daisuke!" Misaru yelled. Daisuke did not interact until he stopped shaking his head back and forth from the deafening music. "Daisuke!" He tried again by screaming to his ear to get his attention.

Daisuke literally fell down, "What? I already heard you; you don't have to scream so loud!" He screamed back. He placed himself to his previous position in his chair while Misaru was yawning. "Okay what do you want from me? I called my lawyer already. He should be coming in now." He put his headphones back on his head and listened to _Hybrid Rainbow_ while humming it out.

A knock was heard at the door, three times. "Hello, I am Mr. Ichijouji, I am Daisuke's lawyer." Mr. Ichijouji was Daisuke's best friend's father. They know each other in good terms and Daisuke knew that his friend, Ken, had a parent who works as a full-fledged lawyer. "Whatever information you need, you will get it from me." He waved to Daisuke, and vice versa.

Mr. Ichijouji sat down by Daisuke and Detective Misaru began, "Let us get started now. Daisuke where were you on the night that Takeru and Hikari were murdered?" Misaru started with a very significant question. He was wondering about Daisuke's alibi; he wanted to know if Daisuke was the one that killed them.

"Sir I can answer that question right now," Mr. Ichijouji exclaimed, "Young Daisuke was with my child Ken. They were playing that Final Fantasy game Ken just got for his birthday. I did not find anything suspicious between any of them." He was confident enough to tell the detective; because he was sure what he said was the exact truth. "I know these two kids, they will not do anything that would cause them to be in trouble."

Misaru was glimpsing to Daisuke at the other side of the table. As Mr. Ichijouji was speaking, he located a smirk Daisuke was making. _Could he really be the one who did it?_ He looked at his lawyer, and then he looked back at Daisuke. The smirk was off his face. Misaru blinked,_ it must be optical illusions playing tricks on me. I should really obtain focus back to what I was supposed to be doing._

"--and so, I have exact proof that Daisuke was not at the crime scene. I remember he was with us at all times…" Mr. Ichijouji stopped at that point. Misaru, afraid that he may ask a question Daisuke's lawyer already stated, thought well about what he going to ask next.

Misaru stuttered on the next question. "O… Okay Daisuke, what was your relationship to Hikari?" He saw Daisuke again; Daisuke was calm and comfortable. He did not look like he cared much for what happened. He then turned over to his lawyer and began to whisper to him. He was too cowardly to tell the story himself; instead, he let Mr. Ichijouji filter his words and become the output to tell Detective Misaru.

"According to what Daisuke says, it seemed that he and Hikari were good friends. They always hang out somewhere like the movies or eat dinner with each other. They had good experiences together," Ichijouji said.

Misaru thought it over, _but Mrs. Yagami said, it was Takeru and Hikari who were the best of friends, she hardly mentioned the name Daisuke except when recalling Hikari's friends_. Misaru knew Daisuke was lying. As he also knew, Daisuke did not care and would say anything to get out of this room. "Good… Good... Now what about Takeru, what is your relationship with him?"

Daisuke finally spoke out a loud, "Oh him? We were good buds, nothing bad about anything. We trusted each other a lot with anything and did homework together. We would usually talk about anything that comes to mind." Misaru was surprised about what he had heard. He was basically acting like Takeru, an honest and thoughtful guy, in which Daisuke was unbearable and hard to talk to. Misaru wondered and thought that this could not have been the truth. When Daisuke was talking earlier as he got in, he was being rude to the detective and had no sign of respect.

Misaru could make a guess that he was jealous of Takeru and wanted to steal Hikari away from him. This would not make sense, because why would Daisuke want to kill Hikari if he loved her? There was also not much he could do about it, because he had a confirmed alibi. "Well Daisuke, we are done; I have no more questions to ask you, but I ask a favor from you." Misaru hoped this would give forensics a break, "Can we please take your fingerprints, and also, we need a sample of your urine."

"What's urine?" Daisuke asked. Misaru was wondering how intelligent he could be.

"Pee… pee…" the detective faded his voice. After a while, Daisuke gave him his fingerprints and a urine sample. Mr. Ichijouji and he were leaving out of the building. "Damn, this is impossible, he looks like he could have killed them, but there is no evidence to prove any of it…"

*          ~          *         ~          *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

I believe that took me a while. Did Daisuke really do it? I left you all at a cliffhanger, muahahaha. Please leave reviews!! Thanks.

Minimum to continue: 5 Reviews


	4. Yamato at the Hospital

I will not put any more disclaimers or anything of the circumstances; it is a pain to create. Other than the notice that I cannot place all the characters into this story because of the great diversity of characters in Digimon Season Two.  
  
I know I have not written for a while on this fan fiction, but please forgive details that seem to be jagged to details given in the first three chapters. Finally, through the help of peers, I realize that major grammatical and revision errors have been made throughout the three chapters, I will fix this whenever possible. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
_Dead on the Surface_ by Anzai Kasamatsu  
Chapter 4: Yamato at the Hospital  
  
ODAIBA HOSPITAL OF LIFE :: Day Two, 7:06 PM  
  
Part One  
  
Like his friend Taichi, Yamato is the kind of man who is a born leader. He can work a solution from an ongoing problem, such as why tigers seem to attack viciously even when tamed since birth. All right fine, not at all like that; but if the leader, Taichi, cannot do it, then Yamato can. Seeing all these qualities in a man would make someone think he can withstand anything, but being said for a second time, he basically dropped down to the floor after seeing the two bodies of his loved ones, lying motionless in a pile of blood.  
  
The doctors of the hospital declared Takeru's stepbrother, Yamato, as stable after the second day of mourning. His heart condition grew toward equilibrium, and he was able to walk out of the hospital bed quick and clean. Sometimes his legs gave in a bit, excusing himself as seeing the same grotesque photograph in his head, making him weak and feeble for a while even for his teenage years.  
  
A band of teenagers were walking into Yamato's room. They were: Taichi, Ken, Miyako, Daisuke, Sora, and Iori, a twelve year old who is also part of the group, and he acts more mature than he looks. "Hey Yama-sama, how are you doing?" was the response of Miyako and Sora simultaneously. Sora added, "You seem to be much better now, we came to see if you can come home with us now."  
  
Yamato blushed when Sora spoke to him. Her voice was the sound of heaven to him. She had on her favorite spaghetti strapped top that Yamato gave to her on her birthday. He hesitantly replied, "But I can't, the doctor said... that I can't leave this room." He looked down on his bed sheet covers."  
  
The room went quiet until Daisuke appeared to Yamato out of nowhere. "Nonsense!" Daisuke added, "I'm gonna drag you out of this room with my bare hands, and you'll feel my wrath when we get out of this piece of-"  
  
"Don't listen to Dai-kun. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Miyako cut him off fortunately.  
  
"I'm aware of Dai-kun's antics y'know. It's nothing uncommon," Yamato exclaimed. Of course they all know about Daisuke's craziness and that somehow he took it from Taichi, who is more so obnoxious than Daisuke. "What's more surprising, is that that shit-head Taichi-sama is in here at the same time. Two times the trouble I tell you, two times!"  
  
"Blow it up your ass, Yama-sama, you'll never change," Taichi responded. Taichi and Yamato were best friends, however, they would fight as if hell broke loose in a nightclub. No one really took it seriously, because they usually get along after a while.  
  
Iori came in, "Guys, no fighting, I've seen these in my textbooks and you are both just harming your own selves in the process." As said, Iori is the most mature person a group of people can ever had. Even though only twelve years old, he acts like he is a thirty-something.  
  
"Don't worry," Sora looked slightly downward at Iori, because he happened to be smaller than her, "That's Taichi and Yamato for ya. Always doing that when both of them meet at one place. It's normal." Sora went back to Yamato's bedside. There was a hoard of indistinct conversations inside that hospital, but the most that can be heard was Daisuke's rants about why the hospital food tastes bad. The only thing that could not have been heard was Ken's voice.  
  
Ken stood by the corner because he did not have anything to contribute to the conversation. He was always very quiet. People always tried to ask him what was wrong, but he never would respond back, hoping they would just find out for themselves. Ken never had such friends around a few years back. His brother, Osamu died about five years ago from a car crash, and because of this, he stays away from everyone, knowing they may just die too... Rumored by everyone, Hikari's and Takeru's deaths must have decreased Ken's kindness and cooperation with his friends. He kept to himself and stayed away from the relationships of others.  
  
Miyako noticed Ken and bowed her head down in worry. Ken and she have been dating for a while. Ever since the time they set eyes on each other, each one committed to keep the other away from danger and distress. These days, however, Miyako hardly says anything to Ken; because she knows what he must be going through, already losing a brother. She did not want to add to everyone's problems, especially Ken's.  
  
Miyako announced to everyone, "Come on! Let's go already." She walked awkwardly towards the door pulling Ken's plaid button-down shirt sleeve, "I think we took too much of your time here Yama-sama. Let's go everyone!" She looked a bit nervous, and Ken just walked right out the door. Iori, and Daisuke spoke their goodbyes and ran through the door, trying to catch up to Miyako.  
  
Sora rejected to go home already, and Taichi was trying to get her to come with him. "Sora, let's go already, this dumb ass can handle himself, don't worry about it." He stayed by the hallway wishing Sora would soon leave right after him. She didn't. Taichi was alone in the hallway walking towards the lobby of the hospital.  
  
_What is that girl doing now? I had that damn chance with her, but she instead goes for Yamato_, Taichi thought as he waited in the lobby area. He still wanted to be steady with Sora, but now Sora's started heading towards that one other person, Yamato. He sat down on one of the only recliners and grabbed a Soccer Japan from under the pile of other magazines lying there.

* * *

As Sora was talking to Yamato about school life and snuggling by his side, a man in a black overcoat walked into the room with a notepad. "Hello, my name is Detective Misaru, I was informed of the man who called in the murder at the crime scene, and I'm looking for Yamato Ishida who I hear is at the Odaiba Hospital; are you the man I need to speak with?" The detective was very stern and right at the point.  
  
Listening to the detective, Yamato responded while he was on his bed, "Yes, I am Yamato Ishida, is this about what happened yesterday? I'll answer any questions." Quick and staccato was Yamato's voice, he wanted to do anything that would help out the case.  
  
"Yes, well, I just need to justify what you did on the day you found the bodies in your step-brother's apartment," Misaru explained. He took a ball pen out of his pocket and held it gripped under his fingers. He sat in an available chair by the window and looked like he was well prepared for answers.  
  
Looking down and squinting his eyes, Yamato stuttered, "Wh...Well... I... uh... was walking down the street; I was walking Sora home. It was quite of a night detective and I just wanted to check Takeru and Hikari to see if they were okay. Y'know, It's respectful to see if your brother's all right, so I did."  
  
"Just tell me exactly what happened," said Misaru.  
  
"Okay, so, I was by the elevator going up to the apartments... when, I hit this guy... he looked younger than I was, 'cause I saw a tiny glimpse of his face, not enough to recognize him. But, he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt with a splash of red, most probably the murderer I think, and the only thing I saw was that he had short brown hair, but since the light was upon it, it looked more red... and it was spiky too," Yamato emphasized.  
  
Detective Misaru looked up from his notepad, he remembered his interview with Daisuke, who also had the same preference of hair. He had short brown hair with tints of red, and it seemed to spike up naturally. He was probably the one they were looking for. "Do you know anyone with preferences like this?"  
  
"Well, actually, I know this one guy, named Daisuke Motomiya, he has the same hairstyle, but I'm not sure if he is really the one... but I can tell you one thing. He is the most obnoxious guy you can ever know. He's always jealous of Takeru, because Daisuke wanted Hikari for himself, but I d'know if that's enough for him to kill—"  
  
"What do you mean, Yamato?" Sora bellowed out. She was only nodding to Yamato because she did not want to get into anything. "You didn't say anything in the first place. I could have sworn it was Daisuke; he's the only one that has the personality enough to kill. Why didn't you say anything about what you saw?"  
  
"I was not sure! Okay, Sora?" Yamato countered, "I don't want to have a friend put into this when we aren't even sure that this is correct."  
  
"Listen guys," Detective Misaru stopped them, "Thank you for your information, if you have anything else, don't hesitate to call." Misaru left two calling cards for them and bowed to show respect. "Thank you very much, and have a nice day." Misaru left the room.  
  
"I knew all along, that Daisuke was the one who did it, now I can rest in peace," Misaru let a relieving sigh, and then he walked out of the automatically opened doors of the Odaiba Hostpital.  
  
STREETS OF ODAIBA :: Day Two, 9:00 PM  
Part Two  
  
It was autumn now, and Taichi was walking through Odaiba, searching for somewhere, where he can think and relax. He wore his heavy jacket imprinted with the name "Yagami" from his soccer games and a pair of navy blue jeans that went all the way down to the ground. "Damn it, Sora, why must you love Yamato? And not love me? Why?" Taichi was walking on the sidewalk by the Fuji TV building. He was heartbroken by Sora, and metally damaged by Hikari's death. He just kept walking and did not stop when the walk sign by the traffic light said, "Stop," but fortunately no one hit him. Taichi was just in his own little world. One where there was no pain and suffering, no one died, and someone was always there by his side.  
  
"Piece of shit, I wish the one who murdered my sister would just die, die for my sake, die for everyone else, die for Hikari. If I could just hold a gun or something and have a last meeting with her murderer, I would shoot him down right in the heart. The same place where my heart's been aching and slowly dissipating because I can't take this anymore!" yelled Taichi. Everyone on the whole block stopped and stared at Taichi. After a while they all went back to what they were doing.  
  
Taichi, dropped down on his knees, and placed his hands on his face, crying away the pain that he had. "God, help me here, I need someone now. Please God!" Taichi was lying on the hard cement waiting for an answer.  
  
"Let me help you up sempai," a voice was calling.  
  
"Thank you, Dai-kun, I really appreciate your presence," whispered Taichi. Daisuke helped Taichi after he coincidentally found him lying on the sidewalk. They talked and laughed happily for the rest of that night.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Thank you for reading. Please review with constructive criticism.


End file.
